Random Thoughts
by RPX
Summary: A home for all those ficlet ideas. ShizNat will be in all stories.
1. The Guide

Fandom: Mai-HiME

Author: Me

Disclaimer: Characters, places, yadayada's are not mine.

Notes: Silly idea. No, really it is really silly.

Notes 2: Still not a native speaker, still have no beta. Written in half an hour.

According to the official guide book, Shizuru and Natsuki eventually get together. But how did it all happen?

The Guide

Natsuki walked to her desired destination with big and determined steps. The bag over her shoulder was clutched tightly against her body almost protectively. People who saw her knew not to get in her way. In this particular hot summer day, this girl was unstoppable.

She made a quick left and found herself in front of a big park; she walked swiftly past the park area, to the forest of trees behind it. Her destination was a secluded spot behind the tree-line; where _she_ was.

She smiled with anticipation, knowing within seconds she would see her.

As she stepped around another tree a sun beam hit her directly in her eyes, blinding her momentarily. When she moved a step forward out of the light, she saw her.

The caramel haired girl was sitting by a shaded tree reading a book. She looked so serene, so beautiful. Natsuki clutched her bag again and called out.

"Shizuru!"

The said girl looked up startled for a mere second before reverting back to her usual graceful and calm features. "Natsuki" she called back smiling, her Kyoto-ben apparent even when saying a simple name.

With that Natsuki practically trotted forward and ignoring the other girl's surprise, pulled her up and gave her a full body hug. "I missed you" she muttered softly into caramel hair.

The startled girl was about to reply when she was pushed backwards out of the hug, and then pulled forward again towards Natsuki's lips. Whatever she was about to say started out muffled then faded into nothingness as she realized what was going on. Shizuru didn't know what came over her friend but she wasn't about to complain.

The kiss didn't last as long as Shizuru would have wanted it to when Natsuki pulled away, smiled and uttered "I love you" softly with adoration.

The usually unflappable Fujino stood there, mouth agape. "Ara…that was unexpected". She scrunched her eyebrows in disbelief, moved her palm to the navy haired girl's forehead to check her temperature. "Is Natsuki alright?"

The other girl smiled for the hundredth time that day, and opened her bag taking out a book. "You know I said I was going to take some time to reflect? To figure things out? Well I don't need to anymore! I found this!!" she said pushing the book forward so Shizuru could have a look.

Shizuru looked at the title of the book puzzled "Mai-HiME--….ara? what?" she trailed off.

"Yes! The Official Guide Book!" green eyes sparkled as she flipped over the pages. Stopping shortly at her own page first, she showed it to a still puzzled Shizuru, and then moved onto Shizuru's page, pointing at a sentence by the end.

"See? See?" she laughed uncharacteristically "Granted it is a bit late, but it will do! See? Happiness awaits!" jabbing her finger at the sentence again.

Shizuru was about to start protesting; why was that book about them? Where had it come from? How did it have so much information about them? But something held her back. _Who cared?_ Natsuki was in front of her, hugging and kissing and telling her she loved her.

The crimson eyed girl smiled, she could live with a bit of mystery if it meant happiness with Natsuki.

"Ara Natsuki, I think the book tells you that I need another kiss"

The blue-haired girl actually looked at the book for a split second before catching onto the game.

"Oh, yes, I see it now" with that she slowly let the book drop to the ground to accompany Shizuru's fallen book and moved forward to wrap her arms around Shizuru who automatically wrapped hers around Natsuki.

They were only a breath apart as Natsuki spoke "I think I am going to enjoy reading more from now on". Leaning the last inch, she meshed their lips together tenderly, feeling her blood boil even with such a simple kiss.

They pulled apart for a split second for Shizuru to respond.

"I don't think Natsuki will have time for reading from now on" with that the teasing girl pulled the younger girl into a passionate kiss, the first of many.

FINITO

Yes, yes I am nuts. I haven't actually seen or read the guidebook; all the references are from what I have read from left and right. If anything is wrong my apologies.

Thanks for reading!

RPX (a.k.a. Wicked Psyche)


	2. Habits

Disclaimer: If I owned them, this community would have been my screenwriters' thank you very much!

Summary: The things we pick up along the way. ShizNat. Short Ficlet.

HABITS

"Ara, if my Natsuki continues sulking, her face will freeze like that" a grinning Shizuru teased sitting next to a grumbling Natsuki.

The navy-haired girl glared at the older girl and managed to turn her sulking into pouting, much to Shizuru's delight.

"You! You hush! This is all your fault anyway!"

Shizuru, used to her girlfriend's regular accusations, sat impassively as she eyed the grumpy girl. Natsuki had breezed into the house five minutes ago and had sat next to Shizuru on the couch without saying anything, but making the cutest pouty/sulky faces imaginable (in Shizuru's opinion).

"What is my fault then?" she asked calmly, sneakily sliding closer to her love.

Natsuki grumbled a little, and then blushed slightly, which Shizuru automatically rated a '4' on her '1 to 10 face-redness scale'. (The Kyoto born is very fond of 3 and 6. Thinks 9's are funny and 10's make her consider calling the emergency room.)

"Well…you see, at school during lunch----

1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1

Mai, Mikoto, Nao, Chie and Aoi were all present at their mostly secluded lunch stop when Natsuki arrived. After waiting for Nao and Natsuki to finish exchanging their usual barbs, everyone took out their lunches and started to eat while chatting aimlessly.

It was then, in that fateful moment as the gossip queens were telling them the latest and very surprising 'news' from the campus when **it **happened.

Everyone was silenced in awe, staring at the biker whose hands were clasped tightly to her mouth, her eyes wide and horrified.

The silence didn't last long as Nao, the vapid biatch, started howling with laughter, rolling around, and pointing.

Words such as 'whipped', 'pussy whipped' and every other imaginable (and some unimaginable) reincarnations of the word 'whipped' were thrown left and right.

There were pats on the back by a smiling Mai, sly winks from Chie, giggles from Aoi (and a burp from the clueless Mikoto). It was hell. Utter hell for Natsuki who was too busy blushing a '10', her hands still clasped to her mouth. She wasn't even sure if her hands were there to keep more words from coming out of her mouth or if she was subconsciously trying to suffocate herself to death.

Then there was the running away like her skirt was on fire with Mai yelling behind her "It's not a bad thing!! This is good!! It's cute!"

On top of everything the teenage delinquent (with really good cell phone features) was repeatedly sending her messages with the same one word in the text for the rest of the school day.

It was hell. Brimstone and fire. Hell.

1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1

Now Natsuki found herself sitting next to the cause of all her problems, glaring at her, daring her to laugh.

Shizuru wanted to look sympathetic and play the supportive girlfriend but just ended up looking confused "But what did you say Natsuki?"

Natsuki grumbled something unintelligible under her breath.

"What was that?"

Natsuki grumbled, frowned and crossed her arms in front of her as she forced herself to repeat what she had said earlier on during the day.

"I said '_**Ara**_, he really did that?'"

Fujino Shizuru blinked as she looked at her very red girlfriend, before readily pouncing on the grumpy girl.

"ARA!! My Natsuki is so kawaii!!"

Natsuki, trying to struggle out of the tight hug, looked incredulous "CUTE??? Cute? It's not cute! It is horrifying, we have been spending way too much time together! This is all your fault! Who says 'ara' every two minutes anyway?!"

As usual the struggling stopped after a few more attempts and a defeated Natsuki whined.

"That jailbait redhead will never let this go!! I am doomed."

Shizuru looked down at the younger girl who was now snuggling against her chest looking rejected. "Sorry I rubbed off on you Natsuki" she said for the emerald-eyed girls benefit.

Natsuki contemplated her situation and sighed. "You know, maybe this is not too bad, I mean…worse things can happen than you rubbing off on me" she smirked.

Shizuru laughed, and the two were silent for a minute before she spoke again.

"Ara Natsuki, I might know some information about Nao-chan to help you out in the future"

Natsuki lifted her head to get a better look at her devilish girlfriend. She raised an eyebrow "What do you have in mind?"

Shizuru smirked evilly "For one, did you know that our 'cool-to-the-bone' friend actually _loves_ Karaoke?"

"Really? Nao?" _The same Nao who tells everyone how lame Karaoke is? _

A nod "Really"

Natsuki smirked; she was in Shizuru's warm arms getting incriminating information on Nao; this day was looking up already.

"Ara" she grinned "Do tell more"

THE END

Thank you for putting up with my silliness. Hope you enjoyed.

RPX (Wicked Psyche)


	3. Dream a Little Dream

Disclaimer: bla bla not mine bla don't sue bla have no money anyway bla bla

Summary: Some say dreams tell us our utmost secret desires…

Dream a Little Dream

"Natsuki"

Behind her the soft and calming voice almost magically commanded her attention. She felt odd, nothing around her made any sense but she found herself not caring. She was in a completely foreign house with the biggest TV set she had ever seen and a content brown retriever sleeping next to one of the windows. Yet for some unfathomable reason she was completely comfortable.

_I am dreaming_. She idly thought. Only that could explain how, somehow, she saw that she had three awesome bikes waiting for her in the garage while standing in the middle of the living room. _Yep, definitely dreaming._

"Natsuki" the gentle voice reached her again.

_I know that voice. _

When she turned around, Shizuru was right in front of her, smiling and looking breathtaking with a plate of mayo sandwich in her hand.

"You made me a mayo sandwich" she stated, feeling like she was just watching her body talk without her permission. _This is just weird. …Is that extra mayo?_

The crimson eyed girl laughed softly and slightly tilted her head to the side. "Ara, did my Natsuki hit her head? She asked me for one."

"Of course I remember, I just didn't think you would put that much mayo in there. What happened to healthy food?" her dream-self asked.

"I decided that Natsuki can decide for herself what she can or cannot eat."

_Oh boy, oh boy._

"And why are you dressed like that?" she felt her smirking dream-self ask.

Shizuru was in a very revealing nightgown, smiling lustfully…with a big mayo sandwich, in a gorgeous house, with a huge TV set, three fantastic bikes, and a dog!

Then the Kyoto woman took a step toward the TV set and pressed a button that opened a cabinet below the TV to reveal (in a dramatic fashion) the newest gaming-console.

"First…lets play Time Crisis 4, I know how much you wanted to finish the final level." Handing her dream-self a state-of-the-art gun for the ultimate gaming experience.

Dream-Natsuki nodded her head and smiled contently as she took a hold of the gun, her fingers grazing against the soft skin of Shizuru's hand.

Natsuki woke up from sheer happiness.

- - -

She blinked rapidly as she slammed into consciousness; it took her a while to realize that she was back in her room. The room was dark aside from the glowing red numbers of the alarm clock told her that the time was 4 am.

"TV, bikes, games, dog, house" she mumbled remembering her dream; the ultimate dream. "Shizuru in the latest _Frederick's of Hollywood_ nightgown."

"Natsuki?" The sleepy voice next her questioned, slightly unhappy to be woken up slightly curious. "You alright? Not a bad dream I hope."

Natsuki turned around in the arms of her sleepy girlfriend to face her. She snuggled as she answered "The best dream to date!" she answered happily.

The sleepy caramel haired beauty mumbled "Better than the ones with the dreamy electronics, bikes, and the big house?"

Natsuki wiggled around in excitement. "This one had all those plus a brown retriever and you wearing the sexiest _Frederick's_ nightgown. Aaandd you made me a sandwich with lots of mayo."

Shizuru giggled sleepily "Hmmm…we can work on everything else, but there is no way I am feeding you that heart attack in a bottle."

Natsuki sulked "But…but that was the best part of the dream!" making puppy eyes which were proven useless as Shizuru had her eyes closed, about to doze off once again.

"Shizuruuu" the emerald eyed biker whispered softly. Shizuru 'hmm'ed out of reflex but was already asleep.

Natsuki sighed, looked like she was just going to sneak mayonnaise behind Shizuru for the rest of their lives. Her own eyelids started to droop as she made herself comfortable against her love.

She smiled as she dozed off. If it meant having Shizuru, she would gladly eat her mayonnaise sneakily.

THE END

Man, silliness again! Looks like producing anything serious is too much for my brain these days.

Hope you enjoyed!

RPX (Wicked Psyche)


	4. I, FanGirl

Disclaimer: I do not (and cannot) own Mai-HiME. You can't either.

Summary: A little silly drabble. (Do I write anything but silly anyway?). I wanted to see if I could write something shorter than a ficlet…and look! I can!

I, FanGirl

I look at the two cuddled figures in bed. It is 10:00 am and the sunlight is seeping through the window but the occupants of the bed are still asleep, tired from the previous days activities.

I eye them as the caramel-haired girl twists a little, burrowing deeper into the navy-haired girls arms. What would await them today, I think. I could arrange a nice fluffy day or an angst filled drama. Maybe an action; like they didn't get enough of those. Tragedy could always work; kill of a friend or a parent. A comedy perhaps; one of them does something ridiculous or they might be caught in a ludicrous situation, it isn't hard with those two; especially the younger one.

I giggle with glee, and rub my hands together. Pawns! Pawns I say!

My giggling must have woken them as I see the tough biker (who could easily become a private dancer thanks to AU's!) mutter silently and pry open an eye. She sees me and groans. Her groan wakes up the crimson eyed Kyoto native (or high maintenance escort) who sees me as well, and the groans double.

"Can't we have a normal day for a change?" The Kyoto beauty mutters sleepily.

The biker looks directly at me "Whatever plot you have, we are not interested. So go away!" she says giving me that famous 'if you had balls, they would be in a blender right about now' look.

I sulk, knowing that I have been caught. I turn and walk outside. I will catch them off-guard next time, after I make sure not to giggle until I trapped them in my next warped fanfiction.

As I leave I hear them snuggle again. "Why do they always have to come into the bedroom?" I hear the normally patient and calm girl complain.

"Must be a weird fetish. I'll lock it from now on" comes the reassurance.

A cute giggle "Ara, My hero"

Damn. I need to find a picklock now.

---------

Sigh, what will you ever do with me?

Hope you enjoy!


	5. Pranks

Disclaimer: Hey guess what? I don't own ANYTHING!!

Summary: Someone is out to get Natsuki.

PRANKS

**Wednesday**

"STOP CALLING ME YOU PERVERTS!!!" she yelled at her phone before flipping it shut in anger. Opening it quickly again to block off the 35th number that had called her today.

She had woken up that day to find a photo of a wall-writing taped to her door. It seemed to be a men's public bathroom with '_For a goooood time call Natsuki!_' written on the wall accompanying her phone number. Half an hour later she had started receiving calls from hentai men.

Natsuki banged her head on her desk as Mai grimaced in sympathy, patting her back.

Poor Natsuki was having a bad few days. It looked like someone was hell-bent on pulling as many pranks on the navy-haired girl as possible. Natsuki had woken up two days ago to realize someone had spray painted her bike helmet fuchsia pink, and that was just the beginning.

Mikoto looked on curiously but continued to eat her lunch as she started eyeing Natsuki's untouched bento box. Thankfully they were the only people in the classroom, as it was a gorgeous day out and everyone else had opted to eat their lunches outside.

They were stuck inside cause they (meaning Natsuki) were hiding…from Takeda. Who had mysteriously received a love letter from 'Natsuki' the day before, and was following the girl like a love-sick puppy. Not willing to believe that Natsuki in actuality hadn't written the letter; which instructed Takeda that Natsuki was going to play hard-to-get.

Natsuki had yelled, punched and kicked. But, nay, Takeda wasn't getting the message. Natsuki was at the end of her rope by the end of the day, therefore had decided to use the hiding approach today.

Of course, Natsuki had tried to find the culprit behind the heinous pranks, but was denied answers. Nao, the prime suspect, was away with her mother. Midori was clueless (even under gun point). Mia, Aoi, Chie and Mikoto were not really suspects. Shizuru had Ara'ed her way out of being a suspect. Yukino was too shy; Haruka was too rule obsessed; Akane and Kazu were love-sick wimps; Akira, Takumi and Shiho didn't know her that well; Tate was whipped; Alyssa and Miyu wouldn't pull pranks; and Reito had no reasons. Natsuki had even questioned Sister Yukariko, but to no avail. Everyone else she could think of was also ruled out soon after that.

--------------

**Thursday**

A paranoid Natsuki sat still in her couch at her apartment. She was having the week from hell and she didn't even know what she did to deserve it or who was causing it.

She sipped her coke and noticed the weird taste but blamed it on something else. She grimaced at the horrible taste in her mouth once more. MiracleWhip. Someone had switched her beautiful precious mayonnaise with MiracleWhip, the so-called healthier double to mayonnaise that tasted like sweetened crap!

Natsuki had actually taken two full bites out of her sandwich before realizing the taste difference, and had been dry heaving for half an hour before her stomach had settled.

She shook her head. "Come on Natsuki, pull it together." She mumbled to herself as she skillfully kicked the on button on her PS2 and grabbed the controller to play her latest Resident Evil game. Kicking some Zombie ass should relax her a little.

She zoned out waiting for the game to load, but was horribly jolted back to reality when she heard a sickly valley-girl-sweet theme song coming out of her TV. The words 'Barbie's New Adventure' appeared on the pink and yellow screen.

Natsuki's eyes widened before she let out a blood curling scream.

----------------

**Friday**

Natsuki woke up quite unpleasantly. There was a horrible taste in her mouth and her body felt week. She opened her eyes to see something yellow blocking her vision.

She groaned as she snatched the yellow thing away from her eyes. She held the papery object in her hand as she used the other hand to rub her head. She smacked her lips noticing the same taste in her coke she was drinking earlier.

She realized that she was on the couch. Actually, coming to think of it, she couldn't remember falling asleep at all.

She turned her attention to the yellow post-it that was posted on her forehead, and looked at it with bleary eyes.

**Sleeping pills are sure something…don't you agree?**

_Sleeping pills?_ "What?" she mumbled, then something hit her. The Coke! The weird taste!!

She practically flew off the couch with a new burst of adrenalin. Was something missing? Stolen? Switched?

She ran throughout the small amount of space in a hurry, before she started to calm down. Nothing was amiss. Were the sleeping pills, themselves, the joke? Was she off the hook that easily?

She didn't understand what this person wanted from her, but all these pranks were getting old, fast. They had to stop; she couldn't live with the constant paranoia or the anger.

With an audible huff she threw herself back on the couch and stared at her reflection on the TV set. First nothing seemed different, but then again, the surface of the TV was black. It was hard to see differences that easily.

Her eyes widened as her hand flew to her messed up ponytail, which she couldn't remember putting her hair into, and yanked the hair-band out. Her hair spilled around her shoulders and face in a messy fashion as she ran to the nearest mirror.

Her facial expression distorted to one of ultimate disbelief and shock as she looked at herself, at her now _platinum blond_ hair.

Her scream was heard over a 3 block radius.

----------------------

**Saturday**

Someone was going to pay. Oh, they were going to pay big time. Vengeance, revenge and other similar words were the only things passing through Natsuki's mind at this particular Saturday morning.

The day before was passed with hiding her blond hair from the rest of the school and kicking the _still_ love-sick Takeda's ass (which, admittedly, had a therapeutic value). After school Mai had helped dye her hair back to its original color (Natsuki thought it was a bit darker than intended but it was a lot better than that valley-girl blonde)

Most of the day was also spent on the phone with Shizuru, who was doing her best to calm the agitated girl. Natsuki always felt better talking to the Kyoto-girl.

Now Mai and Mikoto were with her as it was their turn to calm the girl down and to make sure no other pranks were played.

Natsuki let out another psychotic giggle to nothing in particular, signaling at her fragile nerves. Mai and Mikoto exchanged worried looks.

A knock on the door made all of them jump slightly before Natsuki jumped up and rushed to the door. She hurriedly checked both sides, but no avail. There was no one there.

Then, she looked down. The large envelope was on her welcome mat, mocking her. There was another post-it on the envelope, and although she made no move to take the envelope, she did read the note.

**She will receive the original in 15 minutes.**

"Damn" she muttered to herself as she slowly picked up the package, hoping it wasn't going to explode in her face.

Mai and Mikoto looked at her and the envelope curiously. She didn't speak as she carried the envelope to the table and gave them the post-it to read.

She opened the envelope ever so slowly and peered inside. She exhaled in relief when she saw it was only a piece of paper.

Maybe she shouldn't have relaxed.

"Well what is it?" asked Mai, the ever curious. Natsuki quickly scanned the page that was obviously a photocopy of a letter.

Natsuki's eyes widened as she dropped the letter and ran out of the flat, barely stopping to grab her keys and jacket.

Mikoto and Mai looked at each other before Mai picked up the letter.

A minute later the impatient Mikoto intervened.

"Maiiii, what is it Mai?"

Mai opened and closed her mouth like a fish.

"It…it is a hate letter." She muttered as her eyes grazed over phases like 'never want to see you again' and 'you disgust me'.

"From Natsuki to … Shizuru-san."

------------

Natsuki maneuvered her bike through traffic like a true professional, her blood pumping rapidly, her mind screaming in panic.

She had to get to Shizuru before that letter did, she just had to.

She saw the apartment Shizuru lived in and parked on the pavement, ignoring the shrieks of people on the pavement.

She ran up the stairs, not wanting to wait for the elevator, her hand digging into her jacket pocket for the spare keys Shizuru had given her.

She didn't know how she managed to run to the door and open it smoothly as she was dramatically screaming 'Nooooo'. But there she was, standing in Shizuru's livingroom. The said person was looking at a piece of paper with wide eyes before turning them to the sudden intruder.

"Ara, Natsuki?" she questioned eyes still wide.

""Nonononononono!!!. Don't believe what that says!" She pointed fiercely at the piece of paper the older girl was holding "I didn't write that!! I don't hate you!! I could never hate you! I love you!!"

With that she ran to the now-shocked and baffled girl and practically jumped on her, slamming them both on the ground. She barely gave Shizuru enough time to collect her bearings before she took a hold of the other girl's face and slammed their lips together.

It didn't take long for the surprised Fujino to realize what was going on and take control of the kiss, which was now soft and slow. They broke the kiss, Natsuki breathing heavily, from the exercise and the kiss.

The emerald-eyed girl looked deeply into crimson eyes. "I am sorry I haven't told you before. Please don't believe the letter; I swear I didn't write it. I love you. Please."

With that she captured the lips that spoke in sweet Kyoto-ben, taking her time this time around.

When they broke the kiss this time, it was the older girl who was breathless.

She smiled. "Ara, not that I am complaining. But what is my Natsuki talking about? I was just reading the phone bill when my Natsuki barged in. I didn't realize we talked on the phone this much Natsuki, I think we have to cut back a little"

Natsuki looked at the other girl "W-Wh-What?"

Shizuru smiled slyly. "Was there something else on your mind?"

Natsuki banged her head to the floor.

-------------

**Sunday**

From the shadows of the trees a red-head stepped forward as she saw her client walking towards her.

The client, looking serene, nodded to her. She nodded back with a smirk, reaching for the envelope the client offered her.

"Thanks"

"No, thank _you_ for your hard work Yuuki-chan."

"Hey gotta get money somehow now that mama won't let me rob people." Looking inside the envelope with a grin, "If you need me again, let me know! You know, I am always up to some Kuga bashing!"

"Ara, I don't think your services will be required again, but one can never be sure when my Natsuki might need another …push… in the right direction."

With that the two parted their ways. Nao had to get home before dinner, and Shizuru? Well she had a new girlfriend she needed to attend to.

--------------

THE END

--------------

-wink wink nudge nudge- Review please -wink wink nudge nudge-

Hope you liked it!! I know, my silliness knows no bounds!!! -strikes heroic pose-


	6. The Day Off

Disclaimer: Not mine. Obviously.

Author Note: Yep, I **am** weird. The slight time gaps in the story are left up to your imagination! Wrote this fast and without thinking so…Enjoy (I dare ya).

**The Day Off**

The dark alley was filled with the sounds of heavy breathing that were attempted to be disguised. The atmosphere was tense; the alley itself was wet and filthy. The only occupants of the alley, aside from rats and creatures alike, were trying their best to blend in with the surroundings and stay calm.

The screaming and the shrieking slowly faded away along with the dreaded footsteps. The antagonists had been fooled as they passed the alley without checking it. The occupants of the alley silently exhaled in relief, willing their rapidly beating hearts to slow down. It was rare that they had such terrifying opponents.

The five figures were crouching on the ground behind a filthy dumpster, their clothes and hair ruined from the unexpected exercise followed with hiding in a trashy alleyway.

One of them, the youngest, smiled stupidly as she quietly chirped out "Wow they didn't see us!"

Maybe she shouldn't have spoken at all as the other four occupants turned full-force glares at the young one, the intensity of the blaze in their eyes made her fall back from her crouching position.

The normally always chirpy girl rubbed the back of her head anxiously. "eh he he…umm…sorry?"

The next word was forceful behind gritted teeth "aaaARINKOoooo"

Arika gulped, this was not the crowd to piss off; even she knew that.

------------

EARLIER THAT NIGHT

The Brigadier General of Aries, the Graceful Amethyst, The Gakuenchou of Garderobe, and the Tragic Meister; in the same city, in the same restaurant, sitting around the same table.

People within a certain proximity were having nosebleeds, shrieking in delight, fainting from lightheadedness, and fangirls and boys alike from all over were trying to sneak into the exclusive restaurant.

The four powerful Otome's were doing their best to ignore everyone else around and stay on topic.

"By 5!!! You beat me by 5! Hah! I only have your word for it woman!"

"Ara, Haruka, maybe your should blame our weapons over skills. Mine allows me to target many opponents at once. Do you not agree?"

One might think that Shizuru Viola was being graceful and humble, but in reality she was past being humble a month ago when she had lied about the original number she had beat Haruka Armitage with. It had been 4 weeks since the end of the War of the Harmonium, and the end of the little wager between the rival friends on who would take down more slaves. The blond Otome just refused to let it go, Shizuru shuttered at the thought of what might have happened if she had told the other Otome that she had, in actuality, won by 18.

Shizuru sighed inwardly _'I should have just told her she won.'_ She thought gloomily, and looked over at the navy haired principal with pleading eyes. Who was no help as she was in her own little argument with her own rival friend over their elements.

Thankfully Haruka seemed to like the idea of blaming their elements as an acceptable reason for loosing to the bubuzuke woman.

"Yes!! My element is stronger and more powerful, while yours is slithery like a snake; cowardly!! That makes sense! Better mine than yours!! HAHA!"

It was nearly unheard of for the Third Column to give in this easily, but frankly even she had her limits.

"Hai, Hai, Lets stop the young ones from arguing shall we?" She said trying desperately to move on. Besides where would be many many more times to get back at Armitage; she was an easy prey after all.

She half listened to Haruka as she started scolding the younger Otome's for arguing over such petty things, ignoring the fact that she was doing the same thing a moment ago.

Looking outside she realized she would find no relief with a good view. Her eyes widened slightly as she noticed that the fans had doubled in numbers and were pressed against the windows trying to look through the tinted windows.

She interrupted her companions and pointed outside. "I would understand if they found our location from the waiters but how is it that they were here **before** us?"

Natsuki Kruger scrunched her eyebrows "You're right, it's not like we had reservations"

Mai looked deep in thought as Haruka slammed her fist on the table making it rattle "A mole!!"

"But who did we tell that we were coming here?" Mai inquired trying to stay calm; if she heard another screech of 'Tragic Meister' she was going to lose it.

Natsuki counted off "Ms. Maria; since I've left the school in her care."

"Mikoto" Mai said "Took me forever to convince her that the food sucked here"

"Yukino; who would never never never never betray our coincidence!!"

Shizuru coughed softly "Confidence"

"That's what I said!!!"

Changing the topic quickly "Ara, I got this address from Youko, but it was over the phone, anyone might have been with her when she told me" Shizuru said ignoring the glare from Haruka.

They all stopped talking when the noise outside rose up to an ear splitting level, each of their eyes widened slightly with apprehension. They looked outside again to realize there were _less_ fans out now, while that should have been a good news, a little voice told them that was not the case this time.

"Who's usually around Youko?" Natsuki said urgently, her anxiety rising along with the shrieks outside.

Shizuru answered "Irena Woods for one. Yukariko visits from time to time. Midori has been visiting more frequently lately." She scrunched her eyes as if to remember who else, fighting the urge to name Erstin Ho.

"We are forgetting someone" She mumbled as Natsuki's eyes suddenly bulged out "Oh no…"

Shizuru seemed to remember too. Haruka racked her brain to try to remember a possible chatterbox. Mai was more clueless than the rest.

The name came out of Natsuki's lips like the name of a ghost.

"Arika"

Haruka rubbed her chin "She isn't too bad."

"You never seen her in her usual moods" Natsuki pointed out.

"Ara, I must say she does get over chipper at times…and overly chatty."

"Onee-samas!!!!" was yelled over the entire length of the restaurant, attracting the attention to itself.

The four Otome looked over to see the girl in question waving her hands madly while skipping towards them. All four suddenly stood up when they realized the young Coral wasn't alone. By coming in the restaurant she had unwittingly (or on purpose) had shown the fans a way in. The fans behind her were suddenly screaming and sprinting towards the Otomes, attracting the attention of Arika, who turned back and saw the mob of maddened fans running towards her. She soon realized that she was in between them and their obsession. She screamed in terror and started running.

Everything seemed slow motion as the four Otomes, joined by Arika, were running away from the mob, trying to dodge grabby hands.

They didn't know how but by the time they managed to get out of the restaurant, still running, Haruka had lost the arm of her shirt, Natsuki was missing a lock of hair, and Mai was missing her jacket. Shizuru and Arika were disheveled but otherwise untouched.

They continued running with the mob behind them at full speed.

"We need to Materialize!" Arika shouted hysterically as they turned a corner.

"NO! We cant, it might create panic! And Mai can't without Mikoto!" Natsuki shouted back. Spotting an alleyway to the left, she looked behind her to see that the mob hadn't turned the corner yet.

"To the alley!!!" she shouted pointing. The four dignified Otomes plus the little twit turned to the alley, throwing themselves to the back of a stinky trash bin.

Breathless, they waited.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

EVEN EARLIER THAT DAY

The Garderobe clocks were pointing at five a.m., a time when only a handful of people would be awake (more out of habit than necessity) and wandering the halls of the prestigious academy. The students and most of the faculty were in their cozy beds, dreaming away.

Two in particular were cuddled up in their room, peaceful and serene, not needing to get up for another hour.

That was until a pair of heavy footsteps were heard coming towards their room, followed by a pair of quite ones, accompanying feverish whispers of pleas.

With a loud band the door to the rooms slammed open, waking the occupants of the bed.

Still dazed the dark haired one mumbled looking around bleary eyed "Wha--?"

"HA!! Wake up you lazy tea fiends!" The intruder's voice boomed, accompanying the harsh sound of opening curtains.

Natsuki screeched and flew off the bed, embarrassed. A sleepy Shizuru Viola didn't even flinch as the dawn light revealed her presence in the room, lying calmly in bed, gazing at her old rival.

She had her own assigned quarter's right next to the Gakuenchou's but it wasn't exactly a secret that she didn't use them.

Any intruder had to have guts to barge into the room of Natsuki Kruger, she-who-loves-her-privacy. And if anything could be said about Haruka Armitage, it was that she had guts.

Yukariko-sensei was right behind the Brigadier General, breathing heavily, all efforts at stopping the blond human tank foiled. "I'm sorry Gakuenchou, I tried to stop her." she said blushing noticeably, trying hard not to stare at the two newly awoken Otome.

It was Shizuru who spoke in her usual elegant tones, instead of Natsuki, who was glaring at the Aries General.

"Ara, it is quite alright Sensei, we personally know how difficult stopping Haruka is." She smiled in dismissal, at which Yukariko gave a relieved nod and scurried outside, closing the door behind her.

The glaring match between the two stubborn Otomes broke as Haruka smirked and looked Natsuki up and down. Which prompted Natsuki to do the same, confused as to what the other Otome was looking at.

Natsuki apparently, in her confused haze, had forgotten the activities of the previous night before jumping out of the bed.

Shizuru, under her covers, looked on inquisitively. Haruka, arms crossed in front of her, smirked evilly. And Natsuki, butt naked, screamed and dived under the covers next to Shizuru.

After the yelling, screaming, taunting, snickering and getting dressed the three Otome were taking a walk in the gardens.

"Just the four of us?" Haruka questioned with a raised eyebrow, not quite liking the idea of leaving Yukino out of her plans.

Shizuru nodded. "Ara, I figured you and I need to do the Onee-sama thing and take our old room attendants out for a nice dinner. We were the Trias 1 and 2's of two consecutive years, even better reason for a reunion." She said smoothly knowing that Yukino could use the night off from the boisterous blond.

"Tokiha knows?"

Affirmative nod.

"Alright. Where are we going?"

Natsuki took over "We made all last minute arrangements to keep other people from knowing about our plans. Shizuru called Youko to get recommendations last night, this restaurant called 'The Hashi' seems ideal. We wont be getting reservations, we figure just showing up should be enough to get us seated. She also gave us the whereabouts of a secret entrance at the back, just in case."

Haruka smiled showing all teeth "Well, I **am** rather popular."

Natsuki rolled her eyes, Shizuru nodded slightly; Haruka was popular in Aries.

As they passed by, a figure behind the bushes rose up to look at the diminishing figures.

She then took off running to the opposite way. The Queen had requested (ordered) her attendance early today and she was already behind schedule. Arika figured it was a 'if I have to get up early so do you' kind of a thing, but she didn't mind.

Running towards the castle she stopped in front of a fancy restaurant seeing the familiar name.

"Oh so this is it!" she chirped "It looks fancy, Shizuru Onee-sama is sure to like it!"

"Shizuru VIOLA?? Meister Column??" an incredulous voice called from her back. Arika turned to see two women with huge 'Otome Rocks' pins pinned the their chests.

Arika smiled enthusiastically and made the mistake of her lifetime.

"Oh yes!! And Gakuenchou Kruger!, and Meister Mai!, and Meister Armitage!! They are having an ex-Trias members get together here tonight!"

She looked on worriedly as both the girls suddenly got intense nosebleeds and started running, yelling something at their friends waiting on the other side of the road.

Arika shrugged and ran to her own meeting. She had a good feeling; today was her day!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NEXT DAY

Natsuki Kruger, minus a lock of hair, sat sulking behind her desk as the Number 3 Column sat on the couch to the side of the room sipping her tea.

"Ara Natsuki, one can barely notice its missing" the older of the two said smirking as she stood up and made her way towards the Gakuenchou.

Kruger made a noise between a growl and a grunt but didn't answer. Shizuru smiled as she glided her fingers up the younger woman's arm as she made her way to the other side of the chair. Natsuki shivered inadvertently as Shizuru sat on the desk next to the chair facing the Gakuenchou.

The crimson eyed warrior reached across, gliding her hand across Natsuki's cheek.

"You didn't have to send the girl to the infirmary you know" she stated.

Natsuki smirked a little at the comment. _Ah good times._

"You know just want to say" she smiled as she remembered a shrieking Arinko, knowing that Shizuru mentioned the topic to cheer her up.

Shizuru smiled, glided her fingers into the sleek navy locks, sliding them to the back of Natsuki's head. She smiled seductively as she semi-gently clutched the hair in her hand and pulled the other woman forward and up, forcing the emerald eyed woman to stand up.

"I know just what to do too" she whispered huskily then promptly pulled the Gakuenchou into a scolding kiss.

Natsuki who had a frustrating previous day, returned the kiss tenfold pouring all her pent-up frustration in it, causing the older woman to moan under her administrations.

She stopped, however, when she felt a hand slide down to the front of her trousers.

"Shizuru" she panted, breathing heavily, holding the other woman close "We can't. Not here."

Shizuru stole another kiss, "We are not on the ground floor. It will be fine". Knowing Natsuki was worried about the grandeur windows behind them.

The weak protest was cut short as Shizuru once more claimed Natsuki's lips in a kiss. She smiled into the kiss as she felt Natsuki give in. This was going to be fun.

- - - - -

A while later Nao was taken to the infirmary for flying into a tree. She explained only that she had gotten distracted while flying past the Gakuenchou's windows during her rounds. But Nao's vagueness wasn't the weird part; Youko simply couldn't pry the camera from the redheads hand during out the examination.

Definitely weird.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

THE END

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Hi Everyone! Sorry I haven't been updating for a while but schools are about to close for the summer and I was very busy! Urg, after that I have to suffer through stupid staff meetings, but then…(drumroll) SUMMER VACATION!! Yay. –happy dance happy dance-

Question: I am confused about Shizuru's title, some call her the 'Archmeister' some don't. Is Archmeister a fan title or is it actually in the Manga or the Anime (or the extras etc.)?

EDIT: Sorry about the Gokigenyou thing. Another proof I wrote this too fast! Corrected. Thanks for the warnings:))

Thanks for reading, Reviews will be appreciated! RPX 


	7. Midnight

Hi everyone, I am so sorry for the lack of updates lately, I have no excuse but the fact that my Muse is, officially, gone. I saw a random Muse passing by and beat the crap out of it producing this little fic. So in the last few days if your Muse came back to you battered and bruised, I am sorry; it was me.

So without further ado, there is what my dark mind came up with this time around.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Mai HiME. I just take them out to play once in a while.

Summary: Darkness is the best place to hide.

Warnings: Still don't have a beta. I apologize for any mistakes.

MIDNIGHT

She was mildly aware that it was way past midnight, but she hadn't looked at the bedside clock when she woke up, so she couldn't be sure. She didn't care that much, she felt comfortable as long as it was dark. She always liked the dark all throughout her life even if for different reasons. Now darkness was her hiding place, her sanctuary, where she was allowed to have dark thoughts; thoughts darker than the night itself, where she slipped into the past.

The night was beautiful she supposed, serene in its own way; quite and calm without the hassle of the daily life. The house was located in a nice area and this particular window she looked out of saw nothing but the surrounding forest and the lake. The front of the house on the other hand, only saw more houses. She liked the back better, where she could pretend that she was alone, that there were no neighbors to pretend to be perfect for.

Her hand lifted almost hypnotically to the window. She pressed her palm onto the glass and watched vapor gather around her hand, no doubt leaving a print outlining her hand. It was cold outside and hot inside, but she knew a few seconds after she withdrew her hand, the remaining print would fade too.

So that's what she did, she withdrew her hand and watched the print disappear. Her disappointed sigh also left its mark on the window only to disappear as well.

_Do I deserve my life?_

It wasn't the first time the thought rang in her head, almost shattering her eardrums. Over and over again she asked herself, and yet still after all these years she couldn't find an answer.

Sometimes she would still wake up thinking, for sure, that there was blood on her hands. She could almost see it glistening in the moon light that entered through the curtains. A blink later the blood would be gone, like it was never there. But she knew better. It _was_ there, years ago, it really was there.

Afterwards…after everything, she had tried to slowly break ties. Fade into an old memory for the people who knew. Get out of their lives; stop serving as a bad memory as the worst case scenario. She thought maybe being away from the things she loved, she would be punishing herself justly, a payback for the sins she had committed.

She hadn't succeeded on becoming an old memory. They hadn't let her. Sometimes she still thought that they were a little on the masochists for not letting her fade away.

As times passed she mended her life, slowly if surely. With help from her friends, who mostly didn't know they were helping. But by acting normal, they had helped her. Maybe the others didn't understand or maybe they chose to act clueless for her sake, she wasn't sure. What she was sure of was that one of them knew.

_She_ knew. Her Natsuki, who, somehow, understood. Her Natsuki who stood by her side, as a friend at first, then much more as time passed.

But still, she woke up in the middle of the night a few times out of a year; feeling guilty. Guilty that she was _happy._ That the majority of the time she felt good, that sometimes she didn't even think of it. That she didn't feel filled with guilt and pain every waking hour. That she had moved on.

She scrunched her eyebrows and closed her eyes, willing her thoughts to quite down. That's when she heard it, bare feet against wood. Her face eased up without her consent almost immediately. She held her breath as she waited.

She didn't have to wait long as arms wrapped themselves around her slowly circling her waist. She felt the warm body slowly molding against her back. Her lips moved in a ghost of a smile.

Whenever she had woken up in the middle of the night, it always ended up like this. She didn't know how it was possible for someone to sleep through alarms yet wake up as soon as the other side of the bed got cold.

"You are doing it again" a whisper against her ear sent shivers down her spine.

She leaned back automatically but didn't say anything. A strand of navy hair fell onto her shoulders from the woman behind her. The emerald eyed beauty had grown taller during the last years of her teenage years, only by a few centimeters making them an equal height. Sometimes she missed being the taller one, but she found that, to her advantage, that her Natsuki still didn't like to wear heels. At least sometimes she was taller.

But tonight she liked how their bodies meshed together perfectly as she turned around into a tight hug. She closed her eyes savoring the moment.

She loved Natsuki for many reasons. She loved how the younger woman still blushed at suggestive teases, how her eyes sparkled when she laughed, her little smirk when she got her way, the way they could talk for hours for no reason at all. But most of all she loved Natsuki because she could be weak with her. She didn't have to be perfect; she didn't have to be strong all the time. With Natsuki she could just _be_.

She didn't know if she would be feeling guilty without Natsuki, because she couldn't be happy without Natsuki. It was as simple as that.

A hand ran over her hair causing her to look up.

"Feeling better?"

Shizuru smiled despite herself; suddenly feeling tired "Unfortunately."

She felt herself being led back into their room, towards the inviting bed.

"Come on, sleep, we have a tiring day ahead of us. Mai is going to be cooking up a storm."

In bed, lying closely facing each other, Natsuki's eyes flicked towards the alarm clock next to Shizuru.

"It's after 3 am." She leaned and pressed her lips against the lips of her love.

"Happy Birthday Shizuru. Many happy returns"

Shizuru's eyes darkened. Many happy returns she should not be entitled to.

She had to refocus her eyes back at Natsuki when she felt a tug on her chin. Natsuki was staring at her intently, no humor in her eyes.

"No."

She didn't have to utter anything else, Shizuru knew what she meant.

"Its hard…not to"

An understanding nod "I used to think that, this guilt you have, was the reason I was able to move on. Move on from my distrusts and fears. I thought that it made you more…human I guess."

Emerald eyes closed for a second and sighed. "But watching you year after year, still waking up because of nightmares, and seeing you punish yourself for being happy…It hurts me Shizuru. It pains me that you think that you deserve anything else. I am here because I want to be. Our friends are still around because they want to be. No one, not one person, but you, is still mulling over the past. We all did things we regret, we all made mistakes during that time. And…and I am not saying forget about it, I am just saying that…you should stop bringing it up every time you are happy. It is behind us, and all of us, we are different people now."

The younger beauty almost reverently caressed the soft face in front of her, wiping the tears that had spilled from crimson eyes. "You are a great person Shizuru, you help so many people, and you wanted to do that even before the whole HiME mess. _You _told me that, before everything. Do not associate everything you do with the Festival. Please, just…stop now."

Shizuru looked at the emerald eyes, not sure what to say. It wasn't easy, just stopping. It was still her sin. How could she just stop?

"I don't know how" was all she could muster out.

Natsuki reached over and pulled her even closer, snuggling tightly.

"We'll figure it out _together_" she whispered "I will be here, okay? You are going to have to trust me on that"

"I trust you" Maybe she didn't have to do this alone in the end. Maybe getting help would work. But for now, Shizuru banished all the 'ifs' and 'buts' from her mind and focused on the body next to hers.

Feeling calm, she decided that, tomorrow she was going to enjoy the day. After six years she supposed she had to start somewhere. That is, after-all, what her Natsuki wished of her.

- Shimai -

Thank you for reading. Reviews will be appreciated.

I am trying to decide between some names for a little girl I am planning to include in one of my future fics.

Can you give me your opinions about these names (I included their meanings- not that its that important):

Aki – Autumn; bright

Karin – Pure

Kei – Joyful

Rena – Reborn

Reina – Pure; clean

Rin – Cold

Miyuki- Silent snow; beautiful happiness

Sora – Sky

Or if you can think of a better one, please let me know; I am stuck.

RPX

PS. I found out that Nao means Honest and Tomoe means Friendly and Blessing. I laughed for an hour.


	8. Rival Elimination 101

Disclaimer: It is funny we even have to write disclaimers. I mean, would you believe me if I said I owned Mai-Hime/Otome? Puhleeze!

…ok since I am paranoid…I don't own HiME/Otome.

Summary: Rival Elimination…not much else to it.

Author Note: Now you have gone and done it. I am addicted to Reviews. Dang…

Author Note 2: I am so glad this is done; I started this like 3 months ago but for the life of me couldn't finish it. After being abandoned and revisited ten or more times, I had to force myself to finish it before it finished me. So I hope it's not too shabby. Have fun.

**Rival Elimination 101**

There were different answers and reactions from everyone upon Natsuki's surprising request.

Ever the romantics; Mai and Midori didn't even answer or give a reason for helping; they were already making charts and plans like a well oiled machine. Natsuki swore that she saw a drawing of an old fashioned private-eye coat (sunglasses and hat design included) on their notes.

Mikoto's reasoning for helping was that Kaichou-sama cooked nearly as well as Mai did.

Haruka and Yukino agreed for a whole different reason.

"_After years I swapped my dislike to another person rather than that bubuzuke woman, and she had to go and date her?!?!!! It's a constipation!!". _

"_Its 'conspiracy' Haruka-chan" _

Reito, for once agreeing with Haruka, stated simply that he did not like the other woman.

"Of course we will help" echoed the twin replies from the gossip queens. They of course didn't mention that they would be taking notes and photos throughout the whole operation for next months gossip page.

Natsuki was forced to ask Nao by the others. Nao's reply was to the point.

"_Oh please! The only reason I am helping you lame people is because this will give me countless mockery ammunition against the bike dyke!"._

"_HEY!!"_

- - - - - - - - -

That was all a week ago and now an utterly exhausted Natsuki was deeply regretting getting the other girls involved. But she had been too jealous to think straight and too desperate to think twice about her decision.

She banged her head on the 'secret meeting room' table after she had been presented a minute to minute schedule of Shizuru and that 'trollop' (lovingly nicknamed by Haruka).

There were notes, photos and sound files, even some photos that were taken from impossible angles (Akira's ninja skills was recruited). The table was filled with electronic gadgets ranging from walkie-talkies to spy cameras.

"How is this going to help?" she asked wearily.

Midori answered enthusiastically "Now you know where and when to 'run into' them! Get Shizuru-chan's attention!"

Yukino adjusted her light green school vest, silently wishing she still had her Diana whom would have been very helpful with this project. "Precisely, Shizuru-san and the t-tro…" she blushed.

"Trollop" supplied a proud Haruka, showing all teeth, for once correcting her friend instead of the other way around.

Yukino turned a little bit more red at the swear word and continued "Yes…that. Well basically we decided that the first thing you need to do is to make sure you are always on Shizuru-san's mind. Running into her often and in the places where she is with…um, you know… is even better."

Mai was swooning over their brilliant plan, while a thoughtful Mikoto was eating. "I think you should just tell her you love her. Love is good. Kaichou-sama is nice, she always tells me to call her Shizuru, and she cooks nice, and she likes Natsuki. Just tell her. Mm hmm!" the feral girl supplied, nodding.

Midori and Mai looked at Mikoto with pitied expressions. "Aww, Mikoto is too young to understand the complexities of love!" said Midori messing up the feral girl's hair, much to her annoyance.

"But maybe that's a better idea" mumbled Natsuki before she was cut off by Mai.

"Natsuki, Natsuki, you are as bad at these things as Mikoto is. Just leave it to us professionals."

Natsuki glared at the orange headed girl but didn't point out the fact that both Midori and Mai were single. One still didn't have the courage to ask her ex-professor out and the other still couldn't decide between her suitors.

Why, why had she asked _anyone_ for help??!!

Yukino was still seriously crushing on Haruka and Haruka had no clue (or acted like it). Mikoto was just getting to the mental awareness of what a love-life was, and Nao was…well Nao was Nao. She had switched her habit of robbing men to breaking the hearts of boys.

She looked around the table, some team they were... This was all futile.

She banged her head on the table once again, before trying to focus on the plan.

_Note to self: Never be this desperate again. _

------------------

"_**Chef**_** this is **_**FireBall**_**, are you in position? Copy."**

"_**FireBall**_** this is **_**Chef**_**, all good on the North side. **_**Monkey**_** is with me, she is providing tree-top view. Are we on all on the same frequency? Copy."**

"**Yes **_**Chef**_**, everyone is on Line 1. This is **_**FireBall**_** on the South. **_**Gossip1**_** and **_**Gossip2**_** have just left to get some sleep. **_**Now-Now**_** has class so he left too. Everyone else all ready? Copy"**

"_**Tank**_** is here! Reporting from East with **_**Grammar**_**. We have **_**Bubuzuke**_** on our sight, no go on the **_**Tramp**_**. The audio has been set. Over."**

"_**Black Widow**_** here, on the West. Can see **_**Bike Dyke**_** and am glad she can hear us but can't talk back! Hahah! You suck **_**Bike Dyke**_**!!" **

"…**ahem. The code name is just '**_**Bike' **__**Black Widow. **__**Grammar**_** out."**

"**Who's gonna stop me? Out!"**

Natsuki growled as she tapped her hidden earpiece, she wished she hadn't agreed to this.

_Note to Self: Kill Yuuki. _

Over the past two weeks Natsuki was conveniently 'popping up' everywhere Shizuru and Trollop were. She had even witnessed several small arguments between the two girls about her (when she wasn't supposed to be listening). On one hand she was glad that Shizuru was defending her to Trollop, on the other she knew that Trollop was right; she _was_ trying to sabotage their relationship.

Right now, it was time for another intervention. The two lovebirds were supposed to have a quite lunch together at the University campus and she was supposed to _innocently _drop by.

Since Trollop wasn't even here, it was an even better opportunity. Get a few minutes of Shizuru on 'Trollop time'.

"**Proceed **_**Bike**_**"**

"Like I couldn't think of that myself" Natsuki mumbled as she walked east.

She realized as she walked that there were fewer and fewer people in the direction she was walking in. Shizuru sure knew how to find the secluded spot of any place.

After a short while she saw Shizuru sitting under a tree, on a picnic blanket next to a picnic basket.

She adjusted her earpiece again, out of nervous habit, and made sure her hair was covering it, before she adapted her 'surprised' face and called out.

"Shizuru?!"

The said girl turned around surprised yet pleased at the unexpected visitor.

"Ara, Natsuki, we have to stop meeting like this" the older girl joked dramatically. She patted on the blanked next to her, inviting the navy-haired girl to sit down.

"What brings you here? Not just to catch a glimpse of me I hope. …Ara is my Natsuki turning into a regular stalker?" tapping her forefinger against her lip, head slightly tilted right.

Natsuki blushed thinking, yes, she was a stalker now, while Shizuru (thankfully) thought the blush was just caused by her usual teasing.

"B-Baka!! Don't say things like that Shizuru!!" _Since they are true and all._

Natsuki cleared her throat slowly, telling herself to calm down. Shizuru was just teasing, she had no idea she was actually being watched.

Natsuki fidgeted as she took out an envelope from her pocket. "Um…Yukino asked me to deliver Haruka a note from her. She…um…was busy with the Student Council and…uh…stuff. And…you know… I learned from you…uh…one does not say no to Student Council requests." _Oh great, that was smooth._

Shizuru scrunched her eyebrows "Yukino-chan asked you to cut school…to bring Haruka a note?"

Natsuki's eyes widened, they hadn't thought of that come back. Several 'oh no's' were heard from her ear piece as Natsuki tried to come up with a proper excuse that would explain why she had traveled to the university which was half an hour away from the high school for a measly note. Lunch break wasn't a good enough answer, as the time it took to travel back and forth alone took out the whole high school lunch break.

She couldn't very well tell her "_Oh its ok, nearly everyone we know cut class today to put this operation in action! Yukino is covering for our absences by altering the Student Council records"_

_Think think think think think think_

Sweat gathered on her forehead as Shizuru's look changed to a look of enlightenment. The older girl looked at the note with slight disbelief and a huge grin.

"Ara! Is Yukino-chan finally confessing her love to Haruka?? Is that what's in the note? Is my Natsuki playing Eros today?"

Natsuki's jaw dropped and felt the temperature rise up a few hundred degrees. _They can hear this!! They have that handheld satellite-dish looking microphone thing pointed at this direction. _

Shizuru, not noticing Natsuki's state of panic, just continued in a pleased tone. "I am so glad for Yukino-chan, she was carrying that flame for far too long. I hope as soon as Haruka sees the note she dashes to the high school and gallantly professes her love as well. Ara wouldn't that be romantic?"

Somewhere in the distance they heard a "WHAT!!!" followed by a 'thunk' sound. The next things Natsuki heard was in her earpiece.

"_**Chef**__**!! Tank**_** fainted, I need help here!! She is having a nosebleed!!"**

"**Oh boy oh boy oh this is so juicy!! I knew it! I knew it! The Gossip Queens are going to kill themselves when they realize they missed this!! HAHHAHHAH"**

"**I am coming Yu---**_**Grammar**_**! Hold tight!"**

"**Maiiiii… I am coming too…"**

"**HAHAHH…I need to see this I am so there!!"**

"**No NO stop leaving your posts! You are jeopardizing the mission!! STOP...DON'T RUN ACROSS THE LAWN!! YOU WILL BE SEEN!!!...Uh... …**_**Bike?**_** You are on your own… …and the Trollop is two minutes away from you. **_**FireBall out. **_**EVERYONE WAIT FOR ME!!! IS SHE STILL BLEEDING???"**

Natsuki couldn't help but yelp and hold her ear as Midori started to scream into her walkie-talkie. Her hand moved instinctively and suddenly the earpiece was out of her ear; flying into the air. It finished its journey by landing on the picnic blanket right in front of Shizuru. Who, for the record; did look _slightly_ surprised.

Her mostly calm face, however, did turn into a full blown 'I-am-now-officially-surprised' look once she saw Mai, followed by Mikoto ran pass them with Mai shouting first-aid instructions in her walkie-talkie. Like Shizuru, Natsuki too was looking at the scene in front of her like a person who couldn't find the will to turn away from the horrible carnage scene in front of them.

Not a second later a laughing-like-a-hyena Nao too passed, from another direction, running full speed towards where Mai and Mikoto had disappeared to; her laughter not quite fading away as she too disappeared into the tree lines.

Shizuru was about to open her mouth to say something as an all-in-black Midori ran from yet another direction. She did however slow down right in front of them to yell out "HELLO SHIZURU-CHAN!! NATSUKI-CHAN!!" and with that the fireball was gone.

Natsuki turned towards Shizuru her eyes open wide, ready to plea her ass off to the older girl.

"Um…Shi-Shizuru…"

Shizuru reached down and plucked the ear piece off the floor and gazed at it for a second before she turned to Natsuki, her teasing smile firmly in place, and extended the piece of technology to her.

"Ara. I thought I felt like somebody was watching me for the last few weeks." She grinned. "I was beginning to think I was paranoid. Now will my Natsuki tell me what she was thinking? Or will she make me guess?"

The emerald eyes fell to the ground almost immediately as she played with fingers out of a nervous habit.

What was she supposed to say? _"I realized I was in love with you, so I asked for our friends' help to break you up with Shiori, so I can be with you."?_

She didn't have time to calculate an answer as she heard a shriek that made her wince.

"YOU AGAIN??!!"

_Uh oh. The Trollop. _

Natsuki dashed to her feet, yet Shizuru took her time getting up, dusting off the skirt she was wearing.

Natsuki had to give it to Shizuru; Shiori was one gorgeous lady; she was a year older than Shizuru, had a model like face and body, with legs that seemed to go on forever. She had shiny dark brown hair that flowed down to her waist with voluptuous waves, and deep black eyes. She certainly managed to get away with the mini _mini_ skirt and the midriff-baring-cleavage-showing top she was currently wearing without any difficulty.

_How could anyone compete with Shiori? _Natsuki thought miserably.

The said girl stalked over to her girlfriend's side and Natsuki couldn't help but think that they looked good together. Both beautiful in a similar yet different fashion, they were the eye candy of the whole university.

The navy haired high school senior looked down dejectedly. _I was foolish to think I could have Shizuru after everything. She has moved on. _

"Now I am getting sick of this!" The voice of the overtly sexual girl was filled with malice.

Natsuki looked up to see Shizuru looking at the girl with scrunched eyebrows.

Shiori took a step towards Natsuki and jabbed her finger into the emerald eyed girls shoulder. Natsuki felt the other woman's manicured nail all but impale her.

"I know what you are up to you little piece of trash" the black eyed girl hissed through clenched teeth. She was pulled back only a second later, away from Natsuki, by a not so happy looking Shizuru, who gave the black eyed girl a look of warning.

"Shizuru! Aren't you going to say anything?? I keep telling you! That little bitch is trying to break us up!"

Shizuru was about to open her mouth but was cut off by an unintentional loud blurt from Natsuki. "Because you are not right for her!"

Two sets of eyes turned to her but she could only focus on the deep black ones of her rival. Those eyes, she was glad, couldn't kill just by looking. The third year university student was smug, as she was just proved right by the person she was accusing all along. A victorious viciousness spreading onto her face.

_Well you blurted it out. Now roll with it. _

"Oh this is rich. And I suppose _you_ are the one right for her?"

_Shitshitshitshit. Here it goes. _"I…I am" she stated and hoped she didn't sound like a petulant child.

A spiteful laugh echoed in Natsuki's ears "You? _You_ can't even say it without stuttering!"

She took a step back and without looking at Shizuru slipped her arm in hers, hanging onto Shizuru like a cheerleader would to a jock. "Lets make this easy shall we?" she giggled maliciously again.

"Shizuru can decide. She can choose. Me or --"

"Her"

The soft accented voice rang out melodiously causing both the girls to turn to her wide-eyed.

Shizuru was calmly looking at Shiori.

"WHAT??" the shrill voice shouted disbelieving.

"Her" Shizuru repeated again as she untangled Shiori's arm from hers and stepped back. Natsuki was mesmerized by the expression on the crimson eyed girl's face. The look that said 'why would you even think I would choose anyone else'.

Natsuki was sure Shiori was yelling and Shizuru was shaking her head calmly yet firmly, but she wasn't listening. She felt light and could not concentrate on anything other than Shizuru who looked so beautiful with the slight warm breeze passing through her hair.

_Me. She picked me._

She barely realized that Shiori had stormed off shouting revenge and curses.

"Ara, so Shiori was right…"

Natsuki gulped.

"You were trying to break us up all this time"

Large eyed Natsuki only nodded as Shizuru looked at where their friends had ran off to before. "And they were helping you to accomplish that task?" it was more of a statement than a question but Natsuki nodded in confirmation anyway.

"It must have been frustrating for my Natsuki to arrange everything" the older girl said moving even closer to Natsuki, almost short circuiting her mind.

Another nod. _She knows me so well._

"Ara, my Natsuki did not need to go though all that trouble." The older girl smiled slyly "All she had to do was tell me"

_No way. _Natsuki felt like crying, not out of happiness like one might imagine, but out of complete frustration. All she had to go through!, all the ammo she had given Nao! She wanted to crawl up and die; it couldn't have been that easy!

_Note to Self: Kill Mai and Midori._

All her distressing thoughts vanished at once, leaving her mind blissfully blank as she felt a pair of lips claim her own. She sighed into the kiss before deepening it and tugging the older girl even closer to herself.

_Note to Self: This is nice. Repeat as needed._

THE END----

Is it me, or do all my Random Thoughts end fluffy? Wonder what Freud would say?

By the way I would like to thank everyone for their opinions on the name. Seems like Miyuki has won! Thanks again, and know that I am working on a separate AU story that will include that name.

RPX (WickedPsyche)


	9. Continuance

Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowing our girls for a nice trip.

Author note: Hi everyone, I am so sorry for the lack of updates lately, I have no excuse but the fact that I have trouble sticking to one plot line. So the moment I have an idea and start writing about it, another idea pops in, therefore I cannot finish _anything._ It's annoying.

So without further ado, there is what my dark mind came up with this time around.

**Continuance **

She tried to breathe slowly. Calm her heart rate and her mind. But it wasn't really working. It hurt too much.

She clutched the wound tighter, sending another wave of pain throughout her body. She was already cold, and the steady rain wasn't helping.

She grimaced as she remembered those action films Natsuki liked to watch, where the hero's would be bruised, broken and shot; yet still able to save the day. She would have to tell Natsuki how wide of the mark that was.

A helpless laugh bubbled in her throat causing her to cough violently.

Blood. She grimaced as blood splattered on her chin and clothes. She tried to think; what did coughing out blood mean?

_Lung wound_.

She didn't have much time, especially if she was bleeding internally.

She looked up slowly but had to stop when raindrops blinded her. The rain wasn't letting up. She looked to the side where she could see the end of the alleyway. Where people were walking hurriedly, huddled under umbrellas, no one paying attention to their surroundings.

She willed for someone, anyone, to look into the alleyway and see her. But no one did. She couldn't find her voice to call for help; she didn't have enough air in her lungs. She felt utterly helpless. After everything she had been through, this was how everything ended? Sprawled against a dirty wall, in a foul alley; slowly and very painfully dying without anyone noticing.

For a split second, she wondered if any of the people she had killed had lived through the initial attack. Had any of them died slowly on the ground when no one got to them in time?

Maybe someone had suffered this fate, maybe this was her punishment. Over the years after the events of the Festival she had tried to right her wrongs. Balance her karma somehow. Maybe it would never be enough; maybe one couldn't right all wrongs.

Another stab of pain caused her to inhale suddenly. The blood gurgling in her chest made it even harder for her to breathe.

_No, I can't die like this. …I promised._

Groggily she tried to think, where was her cell phone?

_He took it, with the purse, and the watch father gave me._

Her eye line dropped to her hand clutching her chest. He had even taken her bracelet. The one she rarely took off from the moment she received it as a present three years ago.

She grinned, her bloody teeth showing, he hadn't taken _it _though. She could still feel it in its thin box, safe, in her inside jacket pocket; where it had been for the last week.

Her grin faded as she realized it was getting dark. Was the street light she was under dying as well?

_The light is fine silly girl. You are dying._

Her hard grip on the wound slowly weakened against her will. Her eyes started fluttering slowly shut. She was so tired.

_I hope Natsuki finds the box._

---------- ----------

* * *

---------- ----------

_How many is this now?_

The navy haired girl, unusually worn-out, followed the cop through the desolate white corridors.

_I don't want to find you here._

The cop stood in front of the two big metallic doors. He turned to her, his face compassionate. He was trying to be considerate, she could tell.

"Jane Doe, found a day ago. Matches the description…mostly. She is in a bad shape. We need you to go in and see if you can identify her."

Natsuki nodded, this was not the first morgue the cops had brought her to, nor the first hospital. Natsuki felt better when she was visiting recently operated on or recently comatose Jane Doe's. Gave her hope that just maybe Shizuru was alive, if hurt.

No match had come up on Fujino Shizuru, now missing for a little more than two days. It was the missing girl's important family name that had gotten the cops moving fast on a case of a missing person.

Now they were looking at Jane Doe's all around the city. This was the tenth girl that 'matched' the description. Some poor women she saw were in such a bad shape that they couldn't tell.

The only thing Natsuki tried to focus on was that they weren't Shizuru.

Natsuki didn't say anything to the cop as she pushed the doors of the morgue open. The doctor inside turned at the noise.

"Ah, you must be Kuga. Cops told us to wait for you." The sixty something year old man said uncomfortably.

A fidget or two later the old man beckoned her to come closer to the covered body he was standing in front of.

"Take your time"

With that he lifted the top of the covers and left for the adjacent room leaving Natsuki alone.

All Natsuki could see was caramel hair spilling on the cold metal slab.

Her heart slowed as she held her breath.

_Not her, please not her._

She walked unsure, looking anywhere but the body. She straightened her back and looked down. Emerald eyes stared only for a few seconds before she turned and ran out. She passed the cop and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily as she slid down on the floor. The cop came closer.

"Ms. Kuga?"

Tears were rolling down her eyes. She looked at the cop. "It's not her"

_Thank you thank you thank you_

----------

She smiled awkwardly, the smile clashing with the general expression on her face, looking out of place. She and the cop sat at the hall of the main hospital, away from the morgue. She was more than a little embarrassed since she was not the kind of person to cry in front of strangers.

"Sorry about that" she muttered to the cop sitting next her.

"Its ok" the gruff man told her "it's the nerves you know. I see it all the time." With that he shrugged and the subject was dropped.

The two sat down in silence listening and watching the people running around the hospital; some working there, some patients.

Little snippets of talk could be heard as people walked by talking.

"… PET scan and an x-ray, just in case" two doctors talking while walking slowly towards the elevators.

"No, I told you I just fell on it while naked!" a mortified man trying to appeal to an amused nurse.

"Hold it like this please, there you go" a nurse giving a man with a head injury an icepack in the waiting room.

"…was lucky, if it weren't for that label on his pants, we wouldn't have known who he…" a doctor and a paramedic hurrying somewhere.

"Nurse! This way please, something is wrong!" a panicked woman running to get someone to help her.

Natsuki blocked out the people, turning to the officer, she informed him that she was feeling much better and asked that they leave.

Walking to the patrol car, Natsuki stopped suddenly, causing the cop to halt as well.

_Label on pants…_

Her eyes widened as she turned to the man in blue.

--------------------

* * *

-------------------

The first thing she heard was a persistent beeping sound. She felt hazy and got only worse when the thirst hit her.

_Water_

She wasn't sure what she was doing when something cold touched her lips. She opened her mouth automatically, let the coldness in her mouth. A few more times, and she felt much better.

The second time she awoke, she realized, she could also smell along with hearing the persistent beeping sound.

_Antiseptic_

Nausea hit her but the thirst she felt suppressed it, she croaked out something even she couldn't understand. But there it was again; the coldness she welcomed with eagerness.

She felt better when she was done, especially when she felt a slight twinge in her arm followed by a peaceful feeling that made her sleepy.

Her mind worked a lot better when she woke up the third time, she felt more grounded.

She could hear multiple voices in the room; she couldn't really figure out who, everything was still very cloudy.

"…10 hours. The problem was after the initial operation, approximately 20 hours later, before she regained consciousness; there was an infection; so we had to go back in to clean it, which took around 6 hours. Two operations in such a short time takes its toll of course. It is not odd—"

She couldn't focus anymore, not for the lack of trying, she drifted off once more.

The fourth time, she could feel a hand in hers, and for the first time, she felt like she could open her eyes. The light in the room was dimmed yet it still burned her eyes at first, she blinked a few times trying to clear the fog and to get used to the light.

She squeezed her hands as she felt strength coming back to her.

"Shizuru!?"

_Natsuki_

She turned her head to her right where the angelic voice had originated from. And there she was, looking like hell with red swollen eyes and messed up hair yet so very beautiful. She wanted to laugh, to hug her, to kiss her, to tell her she loved her.

"W-Water" was the only thing that came out.

Natsuki looked adorable with determined eyes, she nodded multiple times before reaching to her left and grabbing a large plastic cup. The navy-haired girl picked something from the cup and held it straight to the patients lips.

_Ice-chips._

Shizuru came to the realization. She smiled through her chapped lips, only wincing a little because of her obviously cracked lips, as Natsuki continue feeding her the ice chips. She felt satisfied after a while as Natsuki put the ice-chips back and leaned over the girl in the bed to kiss her on the forehead.

Shizuru smiled at the sensation "Ar.." she cleared her dry throat before continuing in a hoarse voice. "Ara, isn't Natsuki going to kiss me on the lips as well?"

Emerald eyes twinkled as she smiled toothily. "You haven't brushed your teeth in three days, there is no way I am kissing you on the lips."

"Mou, Natsuki meanie"

Natsuki actually laughed a little, relief shining through "I see you are feeling much better"

Shizuru scrunched her eyebrows for a second, feeling no pain "I _am_ feeling better actually."

Natsuki smiled softly "Well, if it helps, the nurse was here 10 minutes ago with a large morphine shot"

"Ah, I don't think I am going to enjoy it when it wears off then"

Natsuki sighed softly; she lifted Shizuru's hand and gently kissed it "I'll be here" she said matter-of-factly "I'll take care of you Shizuru."

Before Shizuru could say anything, Natsuki smiled "Or should I call you Natsuki?"

"Ara?"

Natsuki smiled as she played with Shizuru's matted hair "You were wearing my shirt, the one you wrote my name at the back label, remember? We were looking for you for more than two days, before it occurred to me. What if the doctors thought that was your name? We found you under 'Kuga Natsuki'"

"Kuga Natsuki" Shizuru said in wonderment. "So someone…found me…in the alley?"

Natsuki nodded her eyes watering "And called 119"

"Did they find the…thief?"

Natsuki's eyes flared with anger as she shook her head "Sorry Shizuru, nothing yet, the cops are keeping an eye on your phone and card activities to see if they will be used. They will come in tomorrow to talk to you; maybe you can give them a description?" sounding like she would much rather go hunt down the attacker herself.

Shizuru swallowed as she remembered angry black eyes. "Yes, I can"

Natsuki nodded again, calming down "That's …good" not really knowing what else to say at the moment.

"Oh" she remembered "I need to call your parents, tell them you're awake" She stood up, I'll be back in two minutes okay?"

Shizuru nodded. "Can you call in a nurse in the meanwhile?"

"Why, you okay?" panicked emerald eyes widened as she sprinted back to Shizuru's side.

Shizuru couldn't help but smile "I am fine, just some questions I need to ask. Now go and call mother and father. And pray father answers; I know how much mother loves teasing you."

Down from her temporary panic mode Natsuki smiled, blushing slightly, as she walked out mumbling "Like mother, like daughter"

Natsuki must have run into a nurse right away as one entered nearly as soon as Natsuki left.

"Yes dear? How may I help?"

"I was wondering if you knew what happened to my clothes?" Shizuru asked.

The nurse scrunched her eyebrows thinking, "I believe they were beyond saving, they were taken by the police as evidence."

Shizuru swallowed painfully "How about a box that was in my jacket pocket? The inside pocket? It was important. Do you know where it is?"

"A box…oh yes" with that the nurse walked to the little cabinet and retrieved a little box from it. She looked at it with a frown, and showed it to Shizuru. "I am afraid it was…stained a little"

Looking at the box she saw that one side of the white velvet box was now a dark red. It almost looked like it was done on purpose. She took the box from her and opened it, _it _was still there. She snapped the box shut.

"It…it should be alright. Thank you for your assistance."

After a habitual check of Shizuru's vitals and IV connections, the kind looking nurse smiled "Get better soon dear" and with that the caring nurse was off.

With a relieved sigh, Shizuru slowly tucked the velvet box under her pillow, carefully testing her arm reach.

She made herself comfortable after making sure, one more time, that the box was hidden from the eye-sight. She wiggled her toes and lifted her knees of the bed a few centimeters for no reason but to test them. She decided against trying to move her torso. She couldn't feel any pain at the moment but the soreness around the front right side of her ribs made the blade wound known.

She smiled as she realized that she was _fine._ She figured she would have a difficult few months and she felt weak, but she was okay, she was_alive._

The door opened and closed as a flushed, disbelieving, Natsuki walked in and promptly threw herself on the chair next to Shizuru's bed with a huff.

"You know, I think I liked your mother better when she was nervously chewing her nails."

Shizuru held back a laugh.

An incredulous Natsuki continued ranting "I mean, the moment she learned you were awake and lucid, she started up again!! Does she have a switch?? A button I am not aware of? How do you go from worried sick to messing with me so fast?"

Shizuru gave her girlfriend of 5 years an amused and sleepy smile, wondering how her mother managed to tease Natsuki this time, as the girl in question now continued to rant good naturedly.

The box would have to wait a few more months until she healed, and Natsuki would be there when the time was right. In the meanwhile she would continue.

Continue to laugh, to love, to live…to tease.

She felt her eyelids already closing slowly, suddenly feeling tired again.

The slight squeeze around her hand made the dozing patient focus her attention back to the navy-haired beauty, whom sat by her side smiling softly.

"I love you, you know" emerald eyes shined as their owner spoke softly.

Shizuru smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

**-The End.-**

----- ----- ----- -----

This is yet another fic that was written at different times. When I started it I was in a dark mood (not depressed mind you, just dark and a bit evil), then it was abandoned for a month. When I got back to it, I was in an optimistic mood, and once more abandoned it after a while. For the last part I was just corny as hell (life's good, shalalala and all that).

So I apologize (sheepish smile)

By the way, for those who might think Shizuru fell asleep too quickly at the end, trust me, she didn't. That's what happens after big operations, one gets really wonky.

Anyway, hope you enjoy it anyway.

RPX (WickedPsyche)


End file.
